Just Friends
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Milton is in love with Andrea, but she just wants to be friends.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE- Not for you**

* * *

One look and he knew that she was the one for him. Her golden curls, angel face, and lips that a smile came to easily. Only problem was Philip felt the same way.

Milton could tell he wanted at Andrea too.

"I saw you looking at her at breakfast," he said as I handed in a cup of tea.

"Yes. And?" I said, not surprized the Governor didn't miss anything.

"She is not for you. She is mine. You don't need any distractions," Philip hissed, taking his tea from Milton.

Milton felt his heart fall to the floor, why did the Governor always insist on taking everything? Milton watched sadly, as Philip started courted Andrea with a heavy heart. There was no question in Milton's mind that she should be with him.

_That he was the better man._ Still he couldn't do anything about it. He was just left to see them looking at each other, and he was as always just a friend.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO- Her Friend **

Andrea looked at Milton in a way she never did Philip. He knew she did. And there she was at his door at three in the morning crying.

"You are out pass curfew," he said opening his door.

"He has done it again. Made a mess of me. Why do I keep coming back for more?" She whispers, tears steaming down her face.

I took her in my arms, and she held me like she was scared to let me go. What had he done to her?

"Don't cry, Andrea. You just love him," he says, wiping her tears with the back of his hand.

She follows him into the apartment, he closes the door.

"I don't how much longer I can do it. He won't be honest with me. There is much about him I don't know. I try to get him open up, but he won't. He'll kiss me or laugh it of. I just want to know him, I am an open book," she says, seating on his sofa.

"I knew Philip before all this. He just been through alot. Give him time," he says, seating on the sofa with her. What would Philip think if he saw them together now? He get mad, and Milton knew it.

"He is controling too. I never get to leave his sight. And only lets certain people leave Woodbury. Maybe Michonne was right about everything," Andrea said, wanting him to expose the truth about the Governor. As much as he wanted her, Milton couldn't turn his back on a friend. _No matter how beautiful she was. Or what he knew._

"You want to know if the Governor is a good man, huh?" Milton asks her, their eyes locking with each others. In that moment, she feels a shift in their relationship. She sees Milton has a good heart, if she wasn't with Philip perphaps there could be something more. She knew he wanted more. Could feel it.

"Yes," she says, holding her hand out for his.

"He is a good man. And I know you love him. You don't need a reason or anyone's approval. Just let yourself be in love," he murmers.

"What can I do when he treats me like this? Shuts me out," Andrea inhales sharply.

"You can come to me. I'll help you out. I'll be your friend," Milton said kissing her hair.

"That's what I need. A friend," Andrea said holding him closer. He closes his eyes, as he holds her. When she moved to get up from the sofa, he looks up her. They are facing each other now and their lips are so close. Milton moves in, ready to kiss her. Wants to kiss her, but there is a knock on the door interupting the moment.

"It's Philip," Andrea says going to the door. Milton runs his finger through his hair, not knowing what to do. Part of him is glad they didn't kiss. Still, the longering for his lips to touch hers is still with him.

"May I?" Philip said patiently outside. He is acting, pretending not to be upset Andrea is there.

"Yes,"she says sweetly. There is a darkness in him now, Milton sees it. She doesn't.

"I was worried about you, Andrea. When you disappeared from my apartment, I thought the worst. That one of those biters got you," he says putting his arms around her.

"No. I needed to talk to my friend helps keep me sane," Andrea smiles looking over at him again.

Why did she have to look at him like that?

Philip gazes at Milton, and for a second he is believes that he is going to be killed. This would be the end.

"I appreciate that, but you need to come home with me, Andrea. I don't like the way we left things. I am sorry," he says quietly.

Part of her wants to say no, tell him that she needs a break from the drama their relationship caused. To hang out with Milton, where she could relax. But the larger part of wanted to go. Still was in love with this man.

"Goodnight, Milton," Andrea said taking Philip's hand.

"Night," Milton says, wondering if she had any idea of what she was doing to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 3- TRUST ME**

"What were you and Milton taking about?** " **he asks gently.

"Stuff and things," Andrea smiled, thinking about Rick.

"I don't think you should be at his apartment this late. Or anytime really. He might get the wrong idea,"** Philip says, not asking.**

"Yes, Governor," Andrea said rolling her eyes.

"Seriously, Milton has a crush you. I know it's nothing, but he is my friend. I wouldn't want you getting his hopes up."

"Milton doesn't see me that way. We're just friends," Andrea says, hoping he'll drop the subject. This man is a mystery to her, and she much rather talk about him than Milton.

"Do as I ask," he mutters.

She nods, taking his hand. She takes a deep breathe, she is preparing to ask him something important.

"I saw your family portrait. Your wife and daughter were beautiful. If you want to talk,I am here," she whispers.

"You know my wife died in car accident. What more is there to say?" He hisses, knowing Andrea knew now. His obession with Andrea was rooted in uncanny resemblance to his late wife. He hadn't be able to keep Sarah safe, but he could Andrea. Her and Penny.

"You think she looks like me?" Andrea questions him.

"Maybe a little. Doesn't matter. I am here now. With you," he says, pulling her in for a kiss. He knows she wants to stop him, but she returns his kiss.

"It sort of does matter. If that is the only reason you're with me is because of our resemblance," Andrea says, as she pulls way from his embrace.

"Maybe it was in the beginning, but now I need you. I know you, Andrea. I can see the difference," he promises her.

"Good. I know you been through alot. I have too. I want to help you. I think I can we help each other. I just needed to be sure, you see me. I want to be loved for Andrea, you understand?" She says,caressing his face.

"I understand. I do see you ,Andrea. But you have to understand me, I can't bear to lose you. I won't lose you. You have to let me protect you. Will you trust me?" A dark expression is on his face, and she knows there is no argueing with him. Even though she can take care of herself.

"I trust you Philip. I just don't want to argue anymore. But I could work the wall and you know it," she says.

"I told you. I don't need you on the wall anymore. Let's not fight. Let's go to bed," he says kissing her.

"Okay," she agreeds looking into his blue eyes.

" I loved Sarah, my wife. You do remind me of her, but I know you aren't her Andrea like I said. I couldn't protect her. You, I will," Philip murmurs, his voice raw of emotion. She sees him now as a damanged man, not the strong leader he pretends to be, but as someone who needs her. She wraps her arms around him, hugging him close to heart. She loved him more for being vulnerable in front of her.


End file.
